My Savior Ezekiel
by Enigma Dragon Warrior
Summary: Set in nineteenth century England. Bridgette, with the help of Ezekiel, gets a job at the local factory. However, Ezekiel's father owns the factory and takes Bridgette in as his personal prostitute. Dedicated to the Kobold Necromancer. On Hiatus.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any part of TDI/A/tM/WT/R/C/B.

**Note: **This story is based largely on _Les Misérables _because I love that musical. This story is dedicated to The Kobold Necromancer and will have BridgettexEzekiel rather than the ill fated BridgettexGeoff idea. This story will all be in Bridgette's point of view unless specified otherwise. The setting is in nineteenth century England.

**Rating Note: **Rated M for prostitution and historical themes younger people couldn't understand.

On to the story…

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Mon Combat _[1]_**

* * *

At the end of the day, you're another day older. And that's all you can say for the life of the poor. My name's Bridgette, and I live with my mother and my three brothers. My father left us and took all our money three years ago so my mother had to work three jobs while I was left to take care of my brothers. Everyday was a new nightmare, but my mother insisted that we never lose hope of a better life.

After I served my brothers an oatmeal breakfast, I heard my mom moaning in the bedroom.

"Mama!" I cried as I ran over to her bedside. Her skin was as pale as snow and small spots of blood were on the sheets.

"Bridgette..." she weakly moaned. Before she could say anything else, she started another coughing fit as blood came out of her mouth.

"I think you might have Tuberculosis!" I whimpered in horror.

"I'll be fine..." she tried to assure me as she got up, "Just another day at work..."

"Don't you move from that spot!" I commanded her, "You're horribly ill!" She passed out again, but thankfully she was still alive. I left her room to find my three brothers staring at me.

"What was that all about Bridgette?" John, the oldest of my brothers at twelve, asked me.

"Nothing dear," I tried to lie, "Mom's just feeling a little under the weather today."

"She didn't sound 'a little' under the weather to me." Henry, the second oldest at ten, observed.

"Bridgie?" Samuel, the littlest of my brothers at four, asked me as I placed him on my lap, "Will mommy be alright?"

"I don't know sweetie..." I sighed defeatedly, "I'm going to earn some money for her. Be good and take care of yourselves." I kissed my three brothers on the forehead and set out to look for work. The local factory was just down the road from my shack so I headed there. I approached Christopher McLean, the foreman of the factory, but he angrily turned on me.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"I was just looking for a job Sir." I whimpered.

"Well we don't have any openings!" he yelled at me, "NOW SCRAM!" He shoved me to the ground and walked off. Two tears rolled down my face as I ran out of the town. I ran so fast that I didn't notice the man in front of me and collided into him.

"Who's there?" he yelled.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried, "I'll be more careful!" He didn't look at me, but rather at my blonde ponytail.

"How old are you Miss?" the man asked me.

"Sixteen, Sir." I responded

"You have such beautiful hair." he examined as he ran his hand through it, "In fact, I'd give ten shillings for your ponytail."

I pondered his words for a long time as I nervously ran my hand through my hair. "It's a deal..." I said quietly as the man directed me to a tree stump. He instructed me to lay down next to the stump and propped my ponytail on it. With a swing of his machete, he chopped my ponytail off and made the ribbon that held it together come off.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Miss!" he said as he paid the wage. I nodded and trudged back to town slowly.

"And this is just going to last my family a day..." I muttered as I held the ten shillings in my hand. I cheered up as I arrived back to town and bought a loaf of bread for my family. On my way out of the factory, I was suddenly tripped by someone.

"Wow! You sure are clumsy!" Chris, the person who tripped me, laughed. More townsfolk joined his mockery of me as I bowed my head in humiliation.

"Leave her alo'one, Chris!" someone cried, "O'or else I'll have my dad fire yoo', eh!"

"Stupid speech challenged heir..." the sadistic foreman muttered as he stomped off. The young man that stood up for me helped me off and dusted off my dress.

"Are you oo'kay miss?" the young man asked me.

"I'm fine." I replied, "My name's Bridgette, and you are?"

"Ezekiel." he said, "My dad oo'wns the factory that Chris works at, eh." I giggled at his funny accent, trying my best to hide it.

"It's a speech impediment, eh!" Ezekiel cried.

"I'm sorry! You're accent is just so cute!" I chuckled, making him blush, "Anyways, I tried to get a job at that factory to support my sick mother, but Chris said there weren't any available spots. I had to sell my ponytail just to buy a loaf of bread." I gestured to my short hair.

"I might be able to get yoo' the job." Ezekiel pondered, "I might even be able to get you a raise!"

"Oh you're too kind!" I chirped as I kissed him on the cheek, making him blush tomato red. I ran back home to find my mom staring at me with a displeased frown.

"Where were you and what happened to your hair?" she asked me.

"I sold my ponytail to support us." I explained, "I managed to buy this with the money I got." I revealed the loaf of bread to my family, making my brothers cheer.

"We'll have quite a banquet then." my mother said, immediately cheering up. I smiled as I divided the loaf between the five of us, but I knew my troubles were far from over...

* * *

**Footnotes**

**[1] - **The title is "My Struggle" in French.

* * *

KN, if you're reading this, you are an amazing author! If Ezekiel is voted off first again, I hope this story helps you continue doing the thing you do so well! Also, if there are any improvements I can make to this, let me know.

The things that gives this story an M rating will start to show in the next chapter and will come to full light later on.

I feel like that I rushed this chapter. I wrote the entire chapter in an hour, but it didn't save for some reason and I had to write it again. I know I'm not the best with Ezekiel's Canadian accent. That's another thing I'd like to improve.

Anyways, read and review!


End file.
